Disconnected
by thegunnerxo
Summary: Black is always telling White she works too hard; even Presidents deserve a break!


I was inspired by the song Disconnected by 5SOS for this, and I thought it suited Chessshipping perfectly! I do not own the characters, only the storyline.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

There was a rustle of sheets and a comforter as a body curtained by dark hair rolled, snuggling closer into her pillow.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEP. BEEP._

The young woman groaned and reached for her phone, which was the cause of the incessant beeping. Peeking her eyes open, she glanced at the too-bright screen.

Six missed calls.

87 unread emails.

14 text messages.

3 voice mails.

The phone rang shrilly, making the brunette jump.

"Hello?" she said cautiously, glancing at the clock. **4:30**-no sleep, ever.

"Ms. White? We have a problem," the panicked voice of one of the camera crew yelped.

"What's wrong?" White demanded, shooting awake, her blankets crumpling around her waist.

"Gigi refuses to come out of the dressing room, the stylists are going nuts and this is our last dress rehearsal."

"She's just got a bad case of the butterfrees. I'll be there soon."

White hit end and sighed, setting her phone down.

"I've got to go into the studio," she said aloud, closing her eyes.

A cloud of warmth settled over her as two arms, hard as steel, wrapped firmly around her waist, pulling White back into the warm bed and curled against a lithe form, giving off enough heat to make her shiver.

"You work too hard, Prez," came the low voice at White's ear, cool breath wafting against her neck. Black tucked White more closely against him, and he could feel the heat of her cheeks and the back of her neck through his thin tshirt. He often forgot, in the wake of her charisma and power, how short she was-short enough to tuck her head under his chin and breathe in the smell of jasmine lingering in her hair. Black tangled their feet, brushing his nose against White's temple. "Stay here, keep me company."

"I _can't _Black. They need my help." She pushed gently at his arms, taking deep breaths. Black only grinned and tightened his hold, drawing a squawk from her.

"Black!"

He brushed a kiss on White's ear and felt her shiver deliciously. "Shoosh. Listen to the rain-nothing but the rain. Don't hear your phone, your laptop, your Pokégear...just enjoy the silence."

"How did you know it was raining?" White asked, momentarily distracted. She peered through the crack in the heavy curtains and saw he was right; it was pouring sheets of water, thudding on the windows and the roof.

"I couldn't sleep for a while, so I was listening. I like listening to you sleep. I like hearing the rain."

"Oh really?" White rolled onto her side, facing Black in the cage of his arms. Her hair fell freely down her back, like a chocolate waterfall. Black wound his fingers in the very soft tresses, finding the piercing blue of her eyes in the darkness. "What noises do I make when I sleep?"

Black grinned, an action that still made White's heart sputter to a halt after so long. She watched his eyelids lower, knowing he was concentrating. Taking advantage of his pause, she used her weight to roll over him, sitting gently on his torso with his arms still wound tightly around her, hands caught in the curls of her hair. Black's mouth had opened in surprise, but he was quickly recovering. He smoothed his palms down White's sides and against her hips, sliding down her legs to cup her thighs. A pink blush painted her cheeks and chest.

"Well?" White demanded gently, still looking pleased with herself.

"You like to say my name," Black told her, rubbing his thumbs slowly over her skin. White flushed deeper, and Black smirked wider. "Nothing I haven't heard from you before."

White smacked her hand against his chest, glaring. He was laughing anyway, ignoring her feeble assault. Then his face softened.

"You say you love me."

"I love you," White reminded him, her slaps changing to one finger tracing shapes on Black's chest.

"Sometimes you whimper, and you reach for me." Black propped himself up on his elbows, reaching to twist his fingers through White's. "See? Isn't this better than going in to the studio?"

"The studio!" White said suddenly, squirming to get free. Black's hands gripped her hips, holding her steady with a strength like iron. His eyes were wide open, and he was breathing deeply through his nose.

"Don't do that," he groaned, clenching his teeth. White made a peeping noise.

"Sorry! But I totally forgot, I have to go..."

Her phone was ringing again. Black and White looked at each other, and before she could lunge for it, Black flipped her over so he sat on her legs and had both of her arms pinned in one large hand, her phone in the other. White glowered at him, straining to get to her phone.

"Hey Chuck. Yes, this is Black. It's not your business why I'm answering Prez's phone, but she can't get down there today. She's sick, and needs to stay in bed. I'm sure you understand. Thanks."

Hitting end, Black grinned angelically at the furious woman beneath him. "Chuck sends his get well soon wishes."

"You're an asshole. Let me check my emails."

"No!" Black leapt from the bed with White's phone and snatched up her laptop and Gear, stashing it the one place she'd never go for it-the laundry hamper.

"Black..." White hissed, jumping up after him. He ran from the room, into the living room of the penthouse suite they were sharing. He heard her dart after him, and he laughed. White jumped over the couch and landed with a _thud_, chasing Black into the kitchen where he spun around and caught her in his arms, the impact sending both of them spinning.

Knowing he was already in trouble, Black cupped White's rear in his hands and ignored her squeal of surprise. When she tilted her head back to chastise him, he kissed her roughly on the mouth.

It was silent-no beeping, no emails, no calls, no anything, except for the sound of the rain. White's fingers found purchase in Black's messy hair, her nails softly raking his scalp. She pulled away first, landing back on her feet instead of the tips of her toes and taking a deep breath.

"I guess being disconnected from everyone for a day won't be so bad," she admitted, leaning into Black's hand as he brushed her hair back from her face.

"I guess," he echoed, smiling. "Why don't you go back in there and I'll bring us some coffee?"

"Remember, no sugar or cream," White murmured as she turned, walking back towards the bedroom.

"You want your coffee black, I know."


End file.
